Lily and Violet (Batman: The Animated Series)
Lily and Violet are two evil henchgirls who work for Poison Ivy. They try spraying Batman with a plant growth but end up being tied up and trapped. Role Lily and Violet are henchwomen for the villainess Poison Ivy as she targets rich corporation executives and politicians she believes are responsible for destroying the environment. Lily and violet make their fist appearance in a promotional video sent to Bruce Wayne saying he has won a free weekend trip to a health spar. The spar is in fact a front used by Poison Ivy to lure her victims out into the open. During the course of the episode, we see these two women work alongside their boss posing as health spa workers and helping her spray chemicals on their victims, ultimately turning their victims into trees. When Batman comes looking for his butler Alfred, Lily and Violet ambush him and hold him hostage with their chemical guns. Fate In the final showdown, Poison Ivy orders her henchwomen to spray Batman with the chemicals. Unfortunately for them, Batman has coated his suit with an antidote. He first takes down Violet , grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the floor as Lily makes a run for it. He then proceeds to tie up Violet and leaves her bound and struggling on the floor. Next it's Lily's turn, as Batman uses his bat rope to tie up the fleeing henchwoman and yanks her back, causing her to land flat on her ass. She is also left tied up on the floor with a disgruntled look on her face. This isn't the end for our two henchwomen however; when batman causes one of Poison Ivy's chemicals to spill on the floor, a gigantic tree grows out of the ground and destroys the complex and carries the villainess away. We last see her henchwomen still bound and hanging from the branches, caught and humiliated. Appearance Both Lily and Violet are in their late 20s to early 30s and have great bodies. While working at the Health Spa they both done Greek togas and sandals. When they switch to henchwoman mode however, they done blue leotards with black tights, and blue thigh-high boots. The outfit is finished off with a completely unnecessary belt. Gallery mqdefault.jpg|Lily and Vioet - Togas ezgif-3-979d83554d.gif| Lily.png|Lily - Henchwoman Violet.png|Violet - Henchwoman ezgif-3-4d217ba38e.gif| Cz4vubjUoAMmZPU.jpg| ezgif-3-4c3c39f166.gif| Ivy, Lily & Violet.jpg|Batman, Lily, Violet, Ivy batman, L&V.jpg|Batman caught spray.jpg|"keep spraying!" ezgif-3-0671d7e93d.gif| ezgif-3-1346364811.gif| foy1.jpg|First Violet foy2.jpg| ezgif-3-53c874ec0f.gif| foy3.jpg| foy4.jpg| foy5.jpg| foy6.jpg|Lily's turn ezgif-3-789d5493b4.gif| foy7.jpg| foy8.jpg| foy9.jpg| foy10.jpg|Grrrrr! foy12.jpg| ezgif-3-9ce9cfb6b8.gif| Additional Notes Lily and Violot have a non-speaking cameos in the bar henchman's bar in Batman and Harley Quinn Lily and Violet makes an appearance in 2 batman games. The Adventures of Batman and Robin for the SEGA Genesis 231958-the-adventures-of-batman-robin-sega-cd-screenshot-got-em-well.png The Adventures of Batman and Robin for the SNES br2_2.jpg br2_4.jpg Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:Leotard Category:Sadist Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Knocked Out Category:Comical Defeat Category:Humiliated